Automail
by Dusk12589
Summary: What would happen if Havoc lost his leg? Well, this is what I think would happen if he did. R&R rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Automail**

The rain pounded down on the quiet battlefield sounding like a forever beating drum, bombs fell on the horizon to the north, sounding like the thunder that never ended. Every now and then a soldier would be spotted running down a road or through some debris. Amongst the debris a soldier tries to get up but fell at the sudden pain in his right leg, when he looked back at it, it was under a broken wall, he tried to call for help but his cries could not be heard over the rain and distant bombs, the soldier laid his head down in the mud and wished someone would help him or wished he was dead.

"Check that pile!" The sound of people yelling filled the soldier's ears; he looked up to see a military truck driving his way.

"Help! Help me please!!" One of the other soldiers heard him and ran over to him.

"What happened to you Havoc?!" Havoc looked up at the young soldier and wiped away some of the mud from his face, luckily for him they were from the same side as him.

"A bomb landed here and the wall fell on me!" The young soldier tried to help him but was stopped by the officer in charge of the squad.

"Don't, he won't last much longer." Havoc looked up at him with a shocked/sad look on his face. He watched the soldiers in the back of the truck drive by him then away; his heart sank knowing no one would save him from the cold rocks and mud. He could feel himself sinking in the mud as the rain fell harder, he cried out one last time before giving up on hope and life.

A small boy and a suit of armor came running down the road and stopped by the fallen soldier. "Havoc can you hear me!?" The boy clapped and a flash of blue light filled the air, Havoc felt something sharp digging into his leg, "Hold on! We'll get you out of there!" Once Havoc's leg was free from the rock he felt something shoving its way under his chest and abdomen, he was lifted up and felt the cold armor on his side and felt something squishing his leg, and then he blacked out.

"Brother he blacked out!" The small boy looked back at the suit of armor and the soldier.

"Then we better get moving." The two took off running. Water puddles and mud holes splashed under them and covered their feet, legs, and their backs. They ran down a small trail and jumped over some fallen trees that lay across the trail, they turned right after awhile leading them east. They made it to a small town that was closer then they thought. It was their home town. The boy jumped onto the suit of armor and pointed at a yellow house, "There! Go to that house!" The armor kicked it into high gear and ran as fast as it could, leaving the small boy holding on for life. When they made it to the house the boy jumped off and pounded on the door.

"Granny! Winry! Open the door, please!" Foot steps made their way to the door; the door flew open reviling a young girl with blond hair tied into a ponytail except for two strands that hung down from the sides of her face.

"Ed what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Ed shoved his way past the girl and over to the couch.

"Al lay him down right here!" A small old lady walked down the stairs and looked over at the two boys.

"Ed, Al what are…," Then she spotted the soldier on the couch, "Oh my, Winry get some bandages and water!" Winry did as she was told and retrieved all the items, Granny took the stuff from her and cleaned Havoc's leg then wrapped it up. The room was quiet for a long period of time until Winry couldn't take it any longer.

"Ed what happened to him!? How did he loose his leg!?" Ed tried to forget the sites he saw on the battlefield but it was so hard. Winry yelled at him again, he looked at her with a miserable/sad look on his face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Winry slapped Ed across the face then walked over to Jean; she placed a wet rag on his forehead. Jean moaned a little at the sudden coldness he felt, Al sat in a corner and watched the others try to help the soldier. Ed placed a hand on his cheek and looked at Winry, "What was that for?!" Winry turned to look at him.

"Ed I asked you a question and you weren't lessoning to me!" Granny brought a blanket into the room and laid it on Jean.

"I'm sorry! Now can I hear what you were asking?" Winry pulled her hair back into a pony tail and shook her head.

"How did he loose his leg?" She asked one last time, Ed didn't want to answer her but he did and when Granny and Winry heard way they wish they didn't ask. "Are you serious? Ed… I'm sorry I asked." She then turned and walked away. Granny and the others watched her go into the other room, Al was going to go and get her but Ed stopped him.

"Don't Al, leave her alone." Winry lost her parents in a war, and she knew that Jean was a friend to other soldiers and a son to two lucky people; she knew it wasn't fun to lose anyone in your life. Jean moaned again and removed the rag, he looked around the room and saw blood on Al and Granny, no one noticed him moving, Al felt really bad about bringing Havoc here and that him and Ed ran through the war to get there, all the things he saw and heard, the sound of guns, bombs, cannons, and cries for help. The site of carcasses, blood, people dyeing, guns, bullet shells, and soldiers suffering. Havoc dropped the rag on the floor witch made a squishing sound in the silent room, everyone turned to see him trying to sit up. "Havoc don't! You'll hurt-" Ed didn't say it fast enough. Havoc sat up and felt the pain jet its way up and through out his whole inter body; he fell back down on the couch and grabbed his leg.

"Aaaaaggggghhhh" He was trying to hide the pain but it was written all over his face. Winry ran back in and over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked trying to remain calm.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!!" Havoc yelled at her, Winry jumped back at his anger, Ed was about to jump out of his seat but stopped when Winry stepped closer to Havoc.

"You don't have to yell." She touched the end of his leg hard enough to hurt him but soft enough so it didn't start bleeding again. Once again Havoc yelled out in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

At the Militaries East command center. "Col. Mustang here's the lists of those who are dead, alive, and the missing. You asked for." The soldier placed it on the desk then walked out, Roy turned in his seat to look at the lists, just then another soldier walked in. She had blond hair that was pulled into a pony tail then clipped to the back of her head so it would stand up, yellow eyes that saw everything.

"Sir did you get the lists yet?" Roy nodded yes as he scrolled through the death list, the girl came over and snatched the papers from him and looked over them but before she could finish Roy took them back from her.

"Do you mind?" She looked down at her feet then at his face.

"Have you heard from Havoc? His work is pilling up on his desk and there are some important files I need from him." Roy shook his head; sadness filled the heart of the girl. (She loved the missing soldier) Roy's eyes opened wider then looked up at the women.

"Hawkeye…they couldn't find him." He handed her the paper that was titled 'Missing' "I think he dropped out-"

"HE WOULDN'T DROP OUT!! He wouldn't do that…" A tear came to her eye as she read: '2 Lt. Jean Havoc' she whipped it away before Roy could see it. "Sorry for disturbing you." Then left with out another word; Breda, Falman, and Fuery walked in.

"What's wrong with Hawkeye? I've never seen her cry like that." Roy rubbed his eyes with his thumb and his pointer finger.

"Havoc's missing." The three men stared at the Colonel with scared eyes.

"….He is?" Fuery said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Then who's going to play poker with us every Friday night and get so drunk they fall off their seat then laugh about it?" Roy gave them a puzzled look.

"So that's what you do." Fuery started to cry into Falman's sleeve, Falman tried to comfort him but it was no use. "Come on, I'm sure they'll find him." Some one started to knock at the door. "Come in." King Bradley walked in with Armstrong behind him, the four men saluted him.

"Col. Mustang I want you and a couple parties to go and find the missing people, and I'm sure you have a list right?" Roy nodded yes, "Good, I want you to start first thing in the morning."

"But sir, where do I look?" Bradley put a hand to his chin then grabbed a book full of maps off of a shelf and placed it on Roy's desk.

"You know where the war was right?" Roy nodded again, "Good, look around the war field then any neighboring towns dash villages."

"Yes sir." Bradley walked away leaving Armstrong standing in Roy's office. "You can stop saluting now." Roy sat back in his chair then looked up at Breda, the only one that wasn't crying but had watery eyes. "Breda you're a 2 Lt. too, where do you think Havoc could have gone?" Breda tried hard not to cry.

"I-I don't" Then came the water works, "Know" Roy slapped his forehead then looked at the four full grown men who were balling like new born babies.

"You guys are pathetic, I'll be back I'm going to get Hawkeye and her parties. I want you guys to get your parties too and we'll meet in the court yard at 5:00 am." Roy walked out of the office and down the hall to Hawkeye's office, he was about to knock but stopped at the sound of some one crying. He remembered the others telling him that she was crying, he knocked then said her name, the crying stopped then footsteps made their way to the door. Hawkeye opened the door then spotted Roy, she saluted to him. Roy grabbed her hand and placed it down to her side.

"We'll find him." Hawkeye looked up at him then down at their feet.

"I hope so." Roy watched as she walked out of the room then called to her.

"Hawkeye get your parties together. We have to go find the missing soldiers." Hawkeye gave him a puzzled look, "King Bradley wanted me and a couple of squads to look for them." A small grin grew on her face as she looked away and said: "Yes sir."

Back to Ed and the others. Winry walked back in with a glass of water in hand, she handed it down to Havoc who sipped on it. Granny was in the kitchen cooking for the four of them. Ed and Al sat in a corner and watched the others work, or at lest Al was, Ed fell asleep. "Um…Granny what are we going to do with him??" Granny looked back at Winry then back at the soup on the stove.

"…Well, we're going to take care of him until he chooses to get automail, a fake leg, or to get a pair of crutches." Winry looked back at the door that separated her from the boys.

"But how long will that take?" Granny just started to pour the soup into the bowls when she answered her.

"Winry be nice, how long would it tack you to choose something like that. It takes some time to think about it."

Ed rolled over in his sleep; Al looked at what little leg Havoc called his right leg. Havoc noticed him looking then looked at Ed's automail. "Does it hurt?" Al looked at Havoc with a puzzled look. "Getting automail done, does it hurt?"

"You'll have to ask Ed. I don't know. They made me sit in the other room." Just then Winry and Granny walked in and gave them one of the bowls they were holding.

"Eat up boys." Havoc looked down at his soup then at Winry.

"How long will it take?" Winry gave him a weird look, "To get the surgery done, how long?" Winry had a blank look on her face.

"Did you hear us?" Havoc shook his head no, "Depends on what you want." Havoc looked back at Ed.

"I want automail." He looked at her then at Granny, the two ladies stood motionless. "When can we get started?" Winry and Al looked back at Granny and at this point in time Ed chose to wake up.

"…Did I miss something? Why does everyone look like that?" Al lend over and whispered into his ear what happened, soon Ed joined the others. "You really want to go through the surgery? It's going to be vary painful." Havoc looked at him then back at the girls, Ed started to eat his soup.

"Your leg needs to heal a little more and we need to get the tools ready, cleaned, and make sure their working. Then we need to get one room cleaned out and ready for the operation. So about two weeks at the most."

"But it didn't take that long for me."

"That's because the room was ready, and the tools were out." Winry pulled out some crutches and placed them on the floor next to the coach. "Those are for you to use to walk around town." Havoc placed a hand on his right leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 3**_

5:30 in the morning, "Roy it's time to go! I hate it when he does this." Hawkeye placed a hand on her hip and looked at the building, Roy came running out and got in the same car as Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Hawkeye. "It's about time."

"Sorry." Roy lead a convoy to the battle field and made it so each car was its own team, he gave them all a folder of the pictures and information about the missing people. "Okay, does every team have one?" The crowed mumbled yes, "Good, we don't leave until all the people are found. That's why I made it so no two teams have the same people and we all have equal amounts. This area is surrounded by towns, we'll check those last, first check the fields, then the forests. Get to work!" Each team started to look for the first person in the folders they got, it took an hour for the first person to be found, but they were dead.

"Sir, did you put Havoc's in our folder?" Roy nodded yes then showed her Havoc's information. "Okay." She walked over to a collapsed building and began looking around it, Roy watched her walk around the building a couple times until she found a way into the main building, and she moved rocks, parts of furniture, toys that once belonged to a child. Breda walked over and stood by him.

"Sir, are we really going to find him?" Then the reality set in, Roy turned to look at him.

"….I don't know, but I told Hawkeye we would so we have to try." Night came fast for the squads, 48 out of the 102 bodies were found, only 18 of the soldiers were alive the other 30 soldiers were dead, the teams set up their tents for the night. Hawkeye had a lamp and shovel and was still out looking for bodies, Roy spotted her light and walked over. "Hawkeye, what are you doing? It's late come to bed."

"No Roy. I love him and I can't stand being alone anymore." She started to cry then fell to her knees, Roy didn't know what to do at first but he kneeled down by her and wrapped her in a hug.

"We'll find him before he dies-"

"What if he's dead? Then what? What if he dies tonight? He won't know my true feelings for him." Roy knew she was going through a hard time and he wanted to help her but didn't know what to do for her, he stood up and grabbed the shovel and started to move big rocks and piles of debris. "Roy what are you doing?"

"Looking for Havoc." Tears came to Hawkeye's eyes.

"Thank you." She said in a quiet voice. The two looked all through the night.

Days came and days left, Havoc placed the newly bought bread in his backpack and thanked the lady, he started to make his way back to the house but along the way he stopped to pet some horses. Two little boys and a little girl came running over to him. "Jean. Jean wait for us." The kids finally made it over to them.

"Hey kids, what ya doing?" The girl grabbed Jean's leg and gave him a hug; the boys got on ether side of him and grabbed the crutches.

"My older sister thinks you're cute. She told me not to tell you." Jean smiled at the little girl.

"My brother said you were in the war and that, that's was how you lost your leg. Is it true?" The three kids ran in front of him and sat down in the middle of the road, Havoc looked down at the kids.

"You guys want another story, don't you?" A smile grew on all their faces as they nodded yes. "Fine get all the other kids that want to lesson and meet me at that house." He said as he pointed at the yellow house that stood alone, the three kids jumped up and took off running for their houses. Havoc watched the kids run off before he started home again, Ed and Al left to go find the philosopher stone, Granny was out side hanging up some laundry.

"Havoc I saw you talking to the kids again, do they want another story? And did you get the bread that I told you to get?" Havoc walked over to her and helped her hang up a bed sheet.

"Yes, yes again, and I told you to call me Jean."

"Go put the bread away and get a drink, you know you can't over do it." Havoc walked over to the steps and tried his best to get up the steps with out any help, "Do you need help?" Havoc looked back at the old lady and noticed she wasn't even looking.

"No….yes, but how did you know?" Granny turned to look at him.

"Jean I've been doing my job long enough to know if they need help with something." She walked over and helped him up the steps, then went back to doing laundry.

"Thanks." Havoc went to the house and gave Winry the bread and took the glass of water she had for him, after he finished the kids came running to the door yelling for him. "Man, do all the kids here like to lesson to stories?" Winry nodded yes as she tightened a loose bolt on Havoc's automail leg. "Hey that leg's coming along really good."

"Your only saying that because it's you future leg." Winry pushed him towards the door, "Go and tell the kids your story so they'd be quiet." Havoc walked out of the house and down the stairs, he walked over to the spot where he would chop wood occasionally and it was also the spot where he would tell his stories to the kids. He told the kids to gather round him so he could start his story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 4**_

Breda walked over to Roy and Hawkeye, "Sir 7 more bodies were found, I think we can start moving teams into the towns and into the forests." Roy whipped away sweat from his forehead and stuck the head of the shovel into the dirt.

"Okay, I want you to move 3 teams into each forests if you need more then put more in, I want 2 teams to check the towns. Make sure we…" Roy paused for a second as he was looking down at the map Breda brought him.

"Sir?" Roy looked at him then a smile grew across his face.

"Isn't this the town Ed got his automail done in?" Hawkeye came walking over and looked over Roy's shoulder.

"Yes, why?" Roy folded up the map and gave it to Breda.

"I only want one team going into that town, and that will be our team. Oh and have Armstrong head down there and tell him to meet us at the first house off the road." Breda gave out the new orders and gathered his stuff, him and the rest of his team jumped into a car and drove to the town, when they got there they saw Armstrong sitting by a fence waiting for them, he waved at them to make them stop. Hawkeye rolled down here window so they could talk to him.

"What is it?"

"A lady and man came over to me and asked if I needed some help, so I told them I was looking for a soldier and they told me that there has been sittings of figures in the woods behind the town and that there was 2 soldiers that they found dead in the backyard of the hospital, and that there is _**1**_ that is staying here." This caught the attention of the 5 passengers in the car.

"So did they tell you the name?" Armstrong shook his head no.

"No, the soldier doesn't want their name getting out to anyone that doesn't live here in town; they didn't even want outsiders to know what they looked like, what color their hair is eyes. They wanted no personal information getting out." Roy put a hand to his chin and looked strait out in front of the car and noticed a big group of kids running back to town, but thought nothing of it.

"So they won't say if it's a boy or a girl?" Armstrong shook his head again. "This soldier really doesn't want to be found." Just then someone tried calling them over the radio.

"Roy!" Roy picked up the radio.

"What?" The group listened closely to what had to be said.

"Roy a leg was found."

"So? Limbs are always found on a battle field."

"I know but this one looked like it was cut off, and in the pocket was a wallet." Hawkeye took the radio from Roy.

"Was there an I.D?!" They waited for a second before her question was answered.

"Yes, the name is Jean Havoc." Hawkeye dropped the radio and stare into space, Roy picked up the radio and thanked the person on the other side of the conversation.

"….Hawkeye what do you want us to do?" Hawkeye turned to face Roy and the others.

"Let's try to find the soldier that's here and if it's not Havoc then will go and check the second closeted town to the field." Roy sat back in his seat and looked around for a parking spot.

"Hey Armstrong, is there a spot to park?" Armstrong nodded and pointed to a patch of grass, "They don't care?"

"No someone was parked there earlier." Roy let the others out and parked the car; the six looked at the town and then turned to each other.

"Okay we'll go in groups of two, me and Hawkeye will check the back and work our way forward, Armstrong and Breda you two will start here on the left and work your way back, Fuery and Falman you check the right and work back." Roy and Hawkeye started to walk down the road and the other four went into the first building on their side.

"Havoc!" Jean looked over at Winry; Winry had a smile on her face.

"Call me Jean, What?" Winry waved for him to come into the house, he got up and walked over to the steps, "I'll help you up." Winry ran over and helped him up the stairs and into the house.

"Ow, what is it? Winry not so fast!" Winry pulled him into a back room and laid him down on the bed, big metal boxes with buttons and holes you plug things into, one barstool stood next to the end of the bed, and a metal tray on a small table stood at the head of the bed. "Winry wh-" But Winry wasn't there, Jean got cozy and laid there in silent, when Winry and Granny came into the room they were dressed in white, Granny had a mask over her mouth and nose. Winry had all her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Jean but, we can get started now." Jean's heart was both happy and scared.

"Winry I need you to step out for a minute so I can get him hooked up to the machine." Winry looked at her then at Jean, and then walked out. Winry walked into the kitchen and filled a bowl full of water and grabbed a couple rags, she walked back to the door and knocked.

"Can I-" Jean yelled out bloody murder. "I guess I can't come in just yet." Winry waited for a minute before Granny yelled to her that it was alright for her to come in, Winry walked around the bed and stepped over the cords and wires.

"You didn't tell me it would be that painful!" Sweat was rolling down Jean's face; Winry dipped one of the rags into the water and put it over Jean's forehead.

"Jean things get worse." Jean didn't like the sound of that, Winry passed Granny a wet rag and whipped away some of the blood from Jean's leg. "Jean this operation will take 2 to 3 hours, depending if luck is on your side." Jean started to feel uneasy cause lucks never been on his side sense he was born.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Can you tell me anything about the soldier that is staying here?" The lady behind the counter shook her head no. "Then could you tell me where I can find the two dead bodies that were found behind the hospital?" The lady thought for a second then she lend over the counter.

"They're at the hospital." She said in a quiet voice as she backed off.

"Thanks." Roy bowed then turned and walked away, Hawkeye was waiting for him out side. "Hawkeye tell the others to check out the other bodies." Hawkeye pulled her walky talky out.

"Breda and Armstrong are to go to the hospital and look at the bodies of the soldiers that were found there." She looked at Roy and waited for his next command, Roy was watching a group of kids gathering and talking about the war.

"Know why would a bunch of kids talk about the war that didn't involve them or their families?" Hawkeye looked at the kids then at Roy.

"Sir, it was close enough for them to worry about it."

"Yes but they seem to know more then they should know." Roy walked over to them and noticed one of the girls was hugging a picture. "May I see?" Roy held his hand to the little girl, the girl looked at him then kissed the picture and gave it to him, when Roy saw the picture, he was shocked to see the persons face.

"Jean calm down, nothing bad will happen to you as long as one of us is here with you." Jean looked up into Winry's face then at Granny, Granny snapped on a rubber glove then turned to face him.  
"Are you ready?" Jean swallowed hard as a blank look covered his ghost white face. "Are you or are you not ready?" Winry looked at him.

"Jean?" Jean slowly nodded yes as he closed his eyes, "Yes Granny, he's ready." A grin grew on Granny's face as she flipped a switch; pain surged its way through Jean's entire body making him quiet at first but then yelled in bloody murder and at the top of his lungs, sweat was rolling down all over his body as blood started to run out from his old wounds. "Granny he's bleeding again." The two girls started to whip the blood and sweat away from his body, Winry tried to keep him calm. Jean's hands had a tight grip on the blankets covering him and the bed.  
"MAKE….IT….STOP!" Jean yelled at the two.

"Jean we can't stop once we've started." Winry sat there and watched as Jean yelled, his muscles started to grow tight causing the blood vessels to pop out. "Granny did Ed go through this much pain?"

"Yes, but he didn't yell." Granny pulled some ear plugs out and handed Winry a pair as she placed one in her ear. "You may want them." Winry looked at her then placed them into her ears.

"Roy, what is it?" The little girl jumped up and snatched the picture back from him before Hawkeye saw it. "Roy?" Roy turned to look at her then back at the little girl.

"Have you seen him?"

A big smile grew across her face as she looked up at the two "Yes I took the picture." Roy knelt down by her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where did you take this picture at?" The little girl thought for a second then looked at him with a happy face.

"I took it with my sister in front of…." Just then an older girl came running over and grabbed her sister and pulled her away.

"She didn't do anything bad did she? If so I'm _so_ sorry, she doesn't know better yet." When she noticed that they were soldiers she picked the girl up.

"No she didn't do anything bad. Are you her older sister?" The girl nodded yes and held the young girl closer to her body, "Where did you take that picture?"

The girl looked at the picture then back at Roy "He's hot isn't he?…Is he in trouble?" She had a worried look on her face, Roy shook his head no, "…."

"Where can I find him?" The girl looked at him for along time before putting the little girl down; the little girl grabbed his hand and pulled on him.

"Fallow her and the other kids, they where headed over to his house to hear another story." Roy stood up and both him and Hawkeye bowed to her.

"Thank you." The two fallowed the group of kids; a couple of boys ran over to them and stopped in front of them. "….Can I help you?" A smile grew on the youngest ones face as he walked over and sat down on Roy's foot wrapping his arms and legs around Roy's boot, another one climbed up on his other foot, as another one jumped up and grabbed his arm and was fallowed by another one grabbing his other arm. "Hey what are you doing?!" Hawkeye started to giggle at the site of Roy covered in kids.

"Roy they like you." Roy had a hard time walking and wished he could hold just one like Hawkeye was. "So Roy who's picture was it?" She said in a calm voice, the child she was holding was now asleep in her arms with his head on Hawkeye's shoulder.

"It was-" All of a sudden all the little kids took off running towards a big yellow house at the end of the road, yelling one name out, loud enough so the whole world could hear it. "JEAN!" Hawkeye's eyes went wide. "Havoc?" Roy nodded his head yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 6**_

"Winry go and tell the kids he can't come out." Havoc yelled in pain again, Winry stood up and made her way to the door.

"Kids I'm sorry but he can't come out to day." Then she spotted Roy and Hawkeye, "Can I help you?" Hawkeye was about to say some thing but Roy stopped her.

"Yes you can, we're looking for Jean Havoc. Have you seen him?" Winry wanted to shake her head no, but knew that she would get in trouble with the military if she did that.

"Yes, he's inside getting automail. So if you don't mind leaving-" Hawkeye ran up the stairs, shoved past Winry, kicked the door down, and ran into the room Jean and Granny were in.

"J-Havoc!" Granny gave her a puzzled look then placed a hand on the rag to keep Jean from removing it, "What happened to you?" She asked after spotting his leg, Winry and Roy came running in behind her and grabbed her.

"You can't be in here!" Winry grabbed Hawkeye's arm and started to lead her and Roy out of the room but Jean stopped her.

"No…Stay here." He was breathing really hard now, Hawkeye escaped from Roy and Winry's grip and walked over to him, she placed her hand on his check and whispered in his ear; "I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 7**_

The next day Granny was up early with breakfast cooking, Jean was the next one to wake up only he woke up to the smell of breakfast. "….What smells good?" Granny walked into the room whipping her hands on her apron.

"You should take it easy; you're still going to be in pain from the operation, yesterday." Jean looked down at his leg then up at Granny again.

"I had the weirdest dream last night, I thought Roy and Riza (Hawkeye) came out here and found me. Isn't that something?" He let out a small chuckle; just then Roy came walking out of his room and into the living room.

"Hi Havoc. Did you sleep well?" Jean stared at him with a blank look on his face, "What?" Roy took a set in the lazy boy next to the coffee table; he grabbed the news paper off the table and started to read it. Then he remembered something. "….I can't believe I forgot about the others." Jean now gave him a puzzled look.

"What others?" A soft knock at the door got their attention, Roy and Jean looked at each other then watched as Granny walked over to the front door. It was Armstrong and the others, "Oh, those others." A sweat bubble ran down the back of Jean's head as Armstrong spotted him.

"Oh Havoc, I'm so happy to see you alive!" Armstrong came running in and gave Jean a big old hug, Roy could hear Jean's back popping in several spot. "I thought you were dead." Tears started to stream down Armstrong's cheeks.

"I-I missed you t-too Armstrong." Jean was having a hard time talking because Armstrong was squishing the air out of him, Granny came walking in and hit the back of Armstrong's head with Jean's new leg.

"What do you think you're doing?! He has to rest, and you squeezing him isn't helping at all!" Armstrong released Jean and took a deep breath and looked at the metal leg. "Oh, Jean your leg is done." Everyone in the room gave her a blank look as she bent over and attached the new leg on to Jean's old leg. "Okay this may hurt a little."

"What could be so-" When the new nerves connected to the old ones it sent this shocking feeling racing through Jean's body.

"Its okay, Ed still flinches at that part too." Jean was about ready to give up on a pain free life because it wasn't going to happen as long as he had that automail leg. "There. All done, you may have a hard time walking on it at first but you'll be running with it and not even notice the difference until you need to fix it." Just then Ed and Al came walking in and once again a wrench flew at the two.

"Ed what did you do to your arm!? I spent forever on that arm!" Jean had a blank look on his face along with the others except for Granny, she was use to it. "Ed one of these days I'm going to kill you if you come in here again with no arm or leg!" Blood was now streaming out of Ed's head.

"Winry what was that for!!"

"Ed, your arm is gone, again!!" Jean wished they'd stop yelling, because some of the neighbors were looking in through the window to see what was going on.

"It's not my fault that Scar broke it!!"

"Note to self, never come back with automail broken." Granny started to laugh at Jean's 'note to self'. Winry threw Ed into a chair and removed what little of his arm was left.

"This is going to take me all night and most of the next day," She ex-held heavily and looked over at Jean on the coach. "In the mean time Ed, help Jean walk again." Ed's jaw hit the floor.

"What!!" Another wrench hit Ed in the back of head, only this time it was from Jean. "Ow, what was that for?" Ed rubbed the back of his head where it hit him, thankful it didn't start to bleed yet.

"Watch your mouth! And if I'm correct it was you and Al that cut my leg off in the first place!"

"Ed did it." Everyone looked at Al then at Ed, Ed shrugged and stood up.

"Fine I'll help, but on one condition." Ed walked over to Jean and helped him up, "No more wrenches will be thrown at my head. Got it?" Jean nodded yes; both Ed and Jean looked at Winry.

"If you come back with broken automail then I can." Winry said as an evil grin grew across her face, Ed turned to face Jean. Jean shrugged. Granny handed Jean his crutches.

"Get going you two. Jean I want you to try and walk on your new leg, Ed don't let him fall." Granny turned to face Roy and the others, "Oh, if you want you can go with them. We'll need some more bread if everyone's going to stay again." Winry handed Jean the backpack and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Winry." Jean gave her a hug, he treated Winry like the little sister he never had. Ed got really mad about that, because Winry was his girlfriend! Well not yet but one day she will be.

"Hey! Why are you nice to him and not me?! Come on I've known you longer then him!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Whinry pushed the hair out of her face and looked back at Ed, "I know that. You're like a brother to me and I'll do the something to him when he comes in here with his automail broken." Whinry then winked at the two boys. "Now get going, we need the bread." Whinry shoved Ed and Jean out the front door.

"Hey! What about the others?" Ed called out, it was quiet for a second then there was a storm of noise. Roy, Riza, Armstrong, Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Al were all pushed out. All of them gave Ed an 'I'm going to get you for this' kind of look. Jean threw the bag over his right arm then walked down the steps; he wasn't ready to put weight on his new leg yet. "Jean you have to use your leg, that's what Whinry said."

"But." Jean looked down at his leg then at the uneven ground, he studied all of the rocks and dried out mud holes. "Not yet, maybe later okay." Jean started to walk down to the bakery at the end of the long road, Ed walked behind with Roy and Riza.

"Hey Roy."

"What?" Roy turned his attention to Ed.

"You want him to walk soon so he can get back to work, right?" Ed had an evil tune in his voice, Roy and Riza thought they knew where Ed was going with this.

"What of it?"

"Well," Ed pulled on Roy's caller until he could whisper into Roy's ear with out Riza hearing them. Riza tried to listen in on what they were saying but she couldn't. Finally the Roy stood up strait, "What do you think Colonel?" Ed had an evil grin on his face.

"...Hawkeye will kill me later for it but. I think we can do it, but we'll do it later just so he can get a feel for his leg." The two boys looked up at Jean; he was slowly putting weight on it but not enough to say he did. "We'll do it on my signal okay?"

Ed gave out a snort, "Fine." Ed walked up to Al and asked him something. Riza grabbed Roy's arm and pulled him over.

"What were you two talking about?" She commanded to know.

"Nothing. It's just men talk." Roy said before walking over to Armstrong. Riza didn't want to be the only one in the back so she walked over to Jean.

"Jean," Jean turned to look at her, "Roy and Ed are up to something, and I know it's about you. Just be careful." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek then peeked over her shoulder to face Roy; Roy's jaw hit the floor. She smiled at her evil deed.

--

"Thank you." Jean bowed to the local farmer for the corn and tomatoes, Riza copied him then turned to face the others who were looking at the hug field of corn and other goods. Ed was on Al's shoulders pointing out something, Breda was running away from the farmers dogs, Armstrong was doing poses for some of the kids. Roy was cleaning the mud off the bottom of his shoes; Fuery and Falman were watching Roy and Armstrong. "Do you think we have everything we need for tonight?" Riza turned Jean around and looked into the bag; she studied all the food and drinks they got.

"We need to get the bread still, and maybe some thing to give to Whinry and Granny for helping you." She said as she began to walk towards the end of the street. Jean and the others caught up to her. Roy and Ed walked close behind Jean, then when Roy let out a big sigh, Breda nodded then walked up to Jean.

"Hey Havoc, that bag looks heavy. Here let me take it." Before Jean could say anything Breda had the bag on his back.

"A...Thanks." Jean then gave Riza a puzzled look. "Okay." Roy then let out another sigh then at the same time him and Ed took off running and snatched the crutches from Jean, they continued to run off in fear of Riza's guns. Jean fell to his knees and hands; Riza pulled out her gun and started to shot at Roy and Ed.

"You son of a-" Riza stopped when she felt something grab her pants; she turned to look down at Jean. "What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but you should watch what you say, just cause of the kids." Jean then pointed over to their left at the small figures fallowing them.

"Oh," Riza then helped Jean to his feet, "Roy bring that back!" Jean was leaning up against her.

"It's fine R- Hawkeye. I need to at lest try to walk on my leg." Jean looked down at his leg again then at the road, this part of the road had the wheel marks on it along with horse tracks. At lest there wasn't any mud holes. "...But you'll be right here right?" Jean asked as he pointed to his right side.

"Yes." She said in a soft voice. Jean ex-held then moved his right leg for the first time in weeks if not a month. It was hard at first but by the 20th step he didn't need Riza's help, but she stayed by him just in case.

--

Whinry and Granny had the table ready for them all by the time they got back, Granny made some chicken and potatoes for dinner, Roy was getting a lecture from Riza. Ed and Al left town after Ed stole the crutches. Armstrong was out cutting some firewood for latter, and like every day just before dusk all the kids came running down to Granny's house calling out for Jean. "Jean, get out there and tell them a story. Take some of your friends with you." Whinry said. Jean sighed then stood up slowly and made his way over to the door.

"Coming, coming." Jean said, Riza watched him as he walked out the front door. Did he always look that good in the back? She asked herself. Roy saw his chance to get away and took it, he ran out side to help Armstrong stack the wood.

"Roy!" Riza gave up, instead of getting made at Roy even more she walked over to the door and opened it with out Jean or the kids noticing her, and she sat on the steps.

"What story do you want to hear now?" Jean questioned as he took his place on a small log.

"Tell the one about you losing your leg again."

"No, one about you and your girlfriend."

"No, a war story." All the kids were yelling out different things.

"How about I pick one, about me..." Jean thought for a second, but nothing came to him. "I'll do another one about me and my friends at war." Almost all of the boys shouted yes as all the girls complained. "Don't worry it'll have a romantic part in it." Then the girls all awed and the boys made dieing sounds. "Hey, it's gorse right now to you but you'll like it when you're older."


	9. Chapter 9

**Capter 9**

"It had to be my 12th war I've been in. Col. Mustang, 1st Lt. Hawkeye, and me were suppose to go behind enemy lines, and stop the supplies cars from coming in. It sounded easy at the time, but it was really hard. Hawkeye and Roy were dating at the time, so Roy all ways stood between me and her. She always had her guns by her, she had what?... 4 guns on her. I had a shotgun and Roy had his gloves. Keep in mind, girls weren't suppose to be in a war, let alone see a battlefield. "

_--FLASH BACK--_

"Havoc move it!" Roy shouted, a bomb landed about 200 yards away. The ground shook and they all fell to their hands and knees, "Havoc!" Jean looked back at Roy and Riza.

"What?!" Jean was getting tired of Roy always yelling at him, an enemy came out from behind some debris and started to shoot at them, a bullet went straight into Jean's leg, Riza got shot on the arm, and Roy was hit on his leg too. The enemy had some automatic gun; it was the newest of its kind. "Crap!" Riza pulled her gun out and shoot the man in the shoulder, he dropped his gun then took off.

Roy crawled over to Riza and studied her arm, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Riza cut her hair so it was shorter then Roy's, and she had to wrap herself up. What put a smile on Jean and Roy's face was when she had to talk to higher ranks and she used this deep males voice. "What about you and Havoc?" Roy looked back at Jean then at his leg.

"We'll be fine." He lied; he was shoot on his right leg just below the knee. Jean was shoot on his left leg in the middle of his shin. "Come on, we have to get out of here." It took Jean and Roy a second to get up but when they did get up all three of them headed for an old building that was missing a wall and part of the roof.

--

It was dark now; the rain was coming down softly. Making a soft beat that the world could fallow but didn't. Every now and then the flash of an explosion would light up the empty room, Jean sat by a blown out window and watched as both comrades and enemies fell. He had his shotgun close to him just in case. Roy was over by Riza trying to help her with her arm that was already wrapped up and clean. "Okay Roy, go help Havoc keep watch." Riza pushed on Roy's head, Roy did as she said and limped over to Jean.

"Anything?" He asked in an even tone.

"Nothing." Jean then peeked over his shoulder at Riza she was facing the other way and running a hand through her hair. "So, are you and Hawkeye still together?"

"Yeah," Roy then looked over at her, "She's a mighty fine catch." Roy then made a sexy growl at her; she turned to face them then blushed at the site of the two men looking at her.

"Man, I wish I could be as lucky as you and have a girlfriend that would go to war with me." Roy then hit the back of Jean's head.

"You idiot! That's not what girlfriends are suppose to do, they have to wait for you at home and send you letters and all sorts of stuff." said Roy in a angry tone. "They stay home and watch the kids and make you dinner." Roy went on saying other things that Jean didn't care about. Jean looked back out the window at the cold world that surrounded them, another soldier fell to the blood stained ground below him, and dead bodies covered the ground just like the debris of the buildings.

"Hey Roy, if you could die any way. How would it be?" Jean's question made Roy stop talking so he could take the question in. It took him a minute to responded.

"If I could die any way? I think I would die keeping my followers safe. What about you?"

"When I have a family, I want to die protecting them." Then both men turned to face Riza, "What about you Hawkeye? If you could die any way, how would it be?" The room fell quiet; Riza was still facing the other side of the room. Her jacket was lying next to her on the table; her hair was down and was blown by the soft breeze that came in.

"...I would want to die," Riza thought for a second, "...of old age. After I've had a family and they grew up and had their own families." Riza's sounded better then the other two ways. "Why do you ask?" She finally turned to face them, she was tired and her eyes were red, Roy turned to face Jean.

"It's just that I don't want to die here. I don't want my name listed on the wall with all the names of those how were..._KIA_." Jean said 'KIA' in a whisper, Roy then looked out the window and studied the world, the rain started to pore down. All the puddle were dyed red with the blood from the fallen soldiers. Even though people say the world is full of life, he didn't believe it now, for the world he is looking at is dead. Nothing but the rain moved in the cold, wet night.

"It would be horrible to die out here." Thunder soon filled the air and drowned out the sounds of war, "If you look at it, our lives are really fragile-"

"Hey, that reminded me of this one poem, note thing my brother gave me." Riza then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper that had some blood spots on it, and then she read out loud to the men.

'When we are born we are born innocent. My first giggle, toothless smile, and the first couple steps I take can turn your bad day good. Our young souls meet in an ocean of wavy green grass, we then play and dance in the evening can. We started with a hug then end our day with a kiss. The shadows of the night come crawling in and they force us to say 'good bye'. Our lives feel invincible but in reality our lives are as fragile as the wings of a butterfly. We don't know this until it's to late, and our world comes to a stop. Our loved ones cry as they bury us under the lonely oak atop the old hill. As our soul and memories go home to the golden gates above, we can hear their cries and prayers, then we feel our own tears fall with the soft rain.'

No one said a word as the gunshots fell quiet into the night, the fighting has moved on with out them. For now they are safe. Roy gathered some wood and paper and made a small fire, just big enough to give them light, Jean pulled out his favorite box and placed a cigarette in his mouth. "Roy could you spare a flame?" Jean was talking about a lighter but Roy snapped and lit Jean's cigarette. "Geez!" Jean jumped back from the sudden spark in front of his face. "Watch it!"

_-- END OF FLASH BACK--_

"Wait you smoke?" One of the girls asked, Jean gave her a puzzled look then nodded yes. "You know that smoking can kill you, it turns your lungs black and it gets harder for you to breath." Jean knew all that but it was creepy hearing it come from a 5 or 6 year old girl.

"Yes I know that-"

"Then why do you still smoke?" A boy asked.

"Because-"

"Are you going to die?" Some other boy asked. Jean studied the kids faces then shook his head from side to side.

"Not yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Riza watched as Jean told more of the story to the kids; she never noticed that he liked to tell stories. Even though he added parts and took out other parts, like 'Roy was near death but by using some cherry hot metal I closed the wound and saved his life' and 'oh, Hawkeye loved me from the beginning' He fixed his shirt when he said that. Hawkeye rolled her eyes at that one.

"But when we had to move to area 8, it was terrible."

**--FLASH BACK--**

"Col. Mustang, you and the other two have been reassigned to area 8. There is a small group of 5 men that have been captured, and you have to save them." Roy, Jean, and Riza just made it to base last night. Jean was still getting his leg looked at, Riza was standing next to Roy, and Roy was talking to another soldier.

"When do we have to go?" Roy asked coldly.

"As soon as possible." The soldier saluted to him then left, Roy allowed his shoulders to drop as he looked back at Jean who was flirting with his nurse.

"Hawkeye?" Riza saluted to him, "Will we make it?" Riza gave him a puzzled look, what was he talking about?

"Sir?"

"Will we make it in time to save them?" Then Roy leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Will our relationship make it through the war?" Riza started to blush as Roy kissed her ear.

"Col. I didn't know you was _gay._" Jean said as he slid off the bed and out of the nurse's arms. "Mustang and Hawkeye sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love-"

"Havoc shut up!" Roy barked. Only Jean and Roy knew that Hawkeye was a girl, but it was still funny to make fun of them, when they tried to have a moment to them selves. "Havoc get ready, we're leaving now!" Roy said as he stormed out of the aid tent. Jean picked his hat off of the bed then studied the nurse.

"Sorry, but it's time for-" The nurse jumped off the bed, threw her arms around Jean's neck, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, 2nd Lt. Havoc is getting fresh with the doctor's wi-" Another person covered the soldier's mouth. Havoc didn't even notice the doctor walk up behind him, until he taped his shoulder.

"Hello 2nd Lt. How are we this morning?" Havoc held up one finger until he ended his kiss.

"It just got better."

"Well, I'm glade that you had fun kissing my wife." By this time the doctor made a fist and punched Jean across the face.

--

"Stupid doctor, stupid nurse." Jean whispered as he rubbed his cheek. They were by an enemy base that had live bombs with triggers on them to set them off when some one got to close.

"Shut up Havoc." Roy said as he disconnected the wires to one of the bomb near them. "Get ready to shoot anyone you see." Jean then aimed his handgun at the nearest enemy.

"I'm ready" Jean pulled the trigger back and the bullet flew into the mans forehead, Roy then forced the barrel of the gun down.

"What are you doing? I told you to be ready for when they came over here. Not when they come to kill us!" Roy hissed in a whisper.

"Sorry." Riza got her gun ready and studied the base; Roy forced his glove on and got ready to set some of the other bombs off that were far enough from them, so it wouldn't get them. "Just doing my job." More men came running over and started to look around the area. Two doctors came out and covered the body, so they didn't have to look at it when they are moving it away from the area. "Get ready." Jean's voice was so soft that the other barely heard it; they had to strain their ears to catch it.

"Hello?" A new soldier said as he walked closer to the three. Jean started to chuckle, because that was the first time anyone said _hi_ before they were shot at. Riza elbowed him then aimed her gun.

"Hello." Jean said as he stood up and shot at the soldier, Riza started to shoot at them too. Roy then set some of the other bombs off, dust and smoke filled the air and made it hard to see anything. A bullet made it's way through the dust and pegged Jean in the abdomen, he started to cough up blood as blood squirted out of the new wound.

"Havoc!" Riza shot one last round before going to Jean's aid. "Havoc, are your alright?" Jean moved his hand and looked down at his hand and the wound.

**--END FLASH BACK--**

"I was covered in blood and the worst part of it all was the thought of Roy having to bur-"

"Okay Jean, you don't have to give details." Riza stopped Jean from telling the kids that would scare the crap out of them. "The kids have to go to bed now, and I don't think their parents would like it if they don't get any sleep." Riza walked over to Jean and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But I was getting to the good part." Jean complained.

"I know." She then gave him a kiss on the lips, it reminded Jean of the nurse's kiss. "We have to leave in the morning any ways. Say good bye."

"Bye kids." All the kids gave Jean and Riza a hug before running home. "Are you and Roy still-"

"No, why?" She said in a sexy voice, Riza was now sitting on his lap and pressed herself up against Jean.

"Oh, no resin. It's just that-" Riza pressed her lips up against his.

_The end_

Author's note: Sorry it's so long. I might make a second one to this, I don't own FMA, but I wish I owned Jean Havoc. lol. Thanks for reading.


End file.
